


Miranda Priestly/Andy Sachs | Femslash100

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [5]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirandy drabbles for weekly femslash100 challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy (Challenge 467)

Title: Tip  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Andy can't afford Miranda

 

Andy bumped into the little table, its contents clattering to the floor. "Shit." She whispered. 

Miranda stirred, "Andrea?" 

"You can go back to sleep. It's still early." 

Miranda picked up the little wrapped chocolate mint from the pillow Andy had gotten up from. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Andy bit her lip nervously. "Yes..."

Miranda laughed. "Money would've been funnier." 

"I don't carry nearly enough cash for you." Andy grinned. 

"I accept checks with references." Miranda teased. "You could stay the whole night, you know." 

"The twins..." 

"They can handle it." Miranda shrugged. 

"Okay. Tomorrow night." Andy smiled.

 

**

Title: With Interest  
Rating: G  
Summary: Andy's chocolate bar goes missing

 

"Emily," Andy said, lifting up the various things on her desk. "Did you take my Hershey's bar?" 

Emily raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

Andy chuckled. "Right. Stupid question. I know I put it on my desk I was going to have it tonight. Unless Miranda took it... you don't think...?"

"Miranda?" Emily scoffed. "No."

That evening Andy let herself into the townhouse to deliver the book and saw a little bag with an envelope with her name on it.

She picked it up and found two Neuhaus Belgian chocolate bars. She pulled out the little card which just said "with interest."

 

**

Title: C'Est La Vie  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Andy takes it upon herself to cheer Miranda up

 

Seeing Miranda sad and red-eyed was a lot harder for Andy to deal with than she would have thought possible. Sitting in the back of the towncar she found herself unable to think of anything else. 

Miranda's door opened and she frowned, having not been expecting anyone else tonight."What..." Miranda huffed. 

Andy held up box of Ferrero Rocher. "We're going to eat our feelings." 

"Andrea." Miranda protested, rolling her eyes. 

"Men are the worst." Andy said, sitting down next to Miranda and opening the box. 

Miranda sighed and nodded agreeably. "C'est vrai ça." 

Andy smiled and Miranda selected a chocolate.

 

**

Title: Sugar  
Rating: G  
Summary: Andy just wants the twins to like her

 

"You gave them sugar..." Miranda said with resignation, looking through the trashed living room to the hyper ginger twins hitting each other with throw pillows. 

"I wanted them to like me..." Andy admitted. "Are you mad?"

Miranda hung her head and her shoulders started to shake and, in a moment of blind panic, Andy thought that she was crying. Miranda lifted her head, rubbing her eyes as she laughed. 

Miranda wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Of course I'm not mad. I love that you care enough about the twins to try. Just now you know to adjust the dosage."


	2. 495 - Expose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy just wants Miranda to talk to her

“Miranda!” Andy stormed up to the silver-haired maven. 

“Andy…” Emily rolled her eyes, wishing that Andy wouldn’t embarrass herself. 

The girl had stormed off in Paris and hadn’t returned- in other words, she was effectively blackballed by the Miranda devotees. Andy thought she was completely on the outs until realizing that Miranda had written a glowing letter of recommendation. Since then, Andy had been trying in vain to get in touch with Miranda. 

“Miranda, can we talk about Paris?” She demanded. 

With a dismissive flip of her forelock, Miranda turned to get into the Lexus. 

Growling in frustration, she demanded, “Can we talk about the _kiss_?” 

Miranda turned back slowly, eyes widening, nostrils flaring almost imperceptibly. 

Emily and Nigel turned, dumbfounded, to their fearless leader, looking for their cue to react. Andy swallowed hard, her mouth having gone dry, acknowledging to herself that she may have made a grave miscalculation. 

++

“Andrea.” Miranda growled breathily. “Get in this car.” 

Andy dutifully slid into the Lexus. 

“Nigel, Emily, call yourselves another car.” Miranda slid in next to Andy and closed the door and the car pulled out into the road. 

Nigel and Emily blinked at each other. “So, um… Miranda kissed… Andy?” Emily stuttered. 

“Uh, seems like… yeah, maybe…” Nigel watched the silver Lexus fade into New York City traffic.

“Did you know?” 

“Did I know… _what_?” Nigel furrowed his brow skeptically.

“That Miranda likes women?” 

“What?” 

“Like… gaydar?” Emily elaborated. 

Nigel rolled his eyes. “Oh, dear god. Just call the car.” 

++

“Okay, before you say anything I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… but you won’t return my calls.” 

“You walked out on me.” Miranda snapped. “I was very vulnerable – in more ways than one – and you _left_ me.” 

“I thought you were heartless.” Andy admitted. “After what you did to Nigel…”

“I made it up to him.” 

“I know that _now_.” Andy sighed. 

“You didn’t even give me the benefit of the doubt.” Miranda said softly. 

“I wanted to apologize.” Andy insisted. “You wouldn’t take my calls.”

“Well, you certainly made a scene.”

“Not my intention, I just…”

“I know.” Miranda sighed. 

++

The Lexus pulled up to the townhouse and Roy circled around to open the door. Miranda slid out gracefully and motioned for Andy to follow. 

“I suppose this is where I get off.” Andy sighed. “Thanks for listening to me anyway.” 

“You didn’t give me many options.” Miranda pursed her lips. 

“Again, I wanted to say that I was sorry and thank you for the recommendation.” 

“You’re not walking away again, are you?” Miranda smirked. 

Andy blinked in surprise. 

“You’re invited to come in, if you would like.” Miranda said tersely, but with a distinctly mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

++

Andy half expected Miranda to throw her coat and purse into Andy’s arms but once they’d entered the townhouse, Miranda hung up her own coat and purse and even reached out for Andy’s. 

Now that she was actually here, Andy was at a loss for words. After a moment Miranda let out an exasperated sigh and cupped the back of Andy’s head. Slender fingers ran through soft brown strands and tugged her closer. 

Miranda’s lips descended on Andy’s. Andy’s lips parted obligingly and Miranda ran her tongue along Andy’s bottom lip, drawing a soft moan out of the younger woman.


	3. 496 - Name

“You’re having an affair.” Stephen spat. It was a simple accusatory statement; it was entirely rhetorical and Miranda remained silent. 

“Who with?” He demanded. 

“What does it matter?” Miranda asked disdainfully. “What does it change?” 

“Tom?” 

Miranda scoffed. 

“Lucas?”

“ _Oh, please_.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Who, Miranda? _Who_?” Stephen raged. 

Miranda sighed uninterestedly. 

“Give me a _name_.” He finally ceased his pacing, coming to a halt in front of his wife. 

“Fine. It’s Andrea.” 

“Ahn- who?” He furrowed his brow. “Is he French?” 

“It’s _Andrea_.” Miranda repeated. 

“The girl… your assistant?” He gaped dumbly. “Wha- really?”

“Yes. _Really_.” Miranda nodded. 

++

Miranda was sitting alone in the sitting room on the second floor again. She wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. She thought she should feel guilty, admonished, or repentant but she actually felt relief. 

She could hear Stephen fussing about in the other room. He didn’t know what to do with the newfound information. He’d been mad enough to deck the guy but what was the protocol when your wife had an affair with another woman? 

He walked back into the sitting room and Miranda looked up. She looked, for all the world, demure and innocent. 

“When did it start?”

++

Miranda lay in her bed, the down comforter wrapping her in warmth. She spread out her legs under the covers, relishing the space. Stephen was sleeping down the hall in the guest bedroom. She’d protested only a little. 

She picked up her phone from the bedside table. 

[What are you wearing?] She texted. 

A few moments later, she received a picture of Andy’s white camisole clad torso and the bottom half of her face. 

[You?] 

Miranda returned a picture of her décolletage in a black, lace lined nightgown. 

[Mmm… wish I was there] Andy responded. 

[Me too] Miranda answered sincerely. 

++

Stephen had found out about her affair two weeks previous and she hadn’t even made the pretense of ending it with Andy. 

Yet, staring down at the divorce papers, she felt a sinking feeling in her chest seeing her name in the defendant line. He wanted her to sign uncontested. 

_DRL §170 (4) adultery_

The door to her suite opened and Miranda wiped at her eyes. Andy entered and faltered upon seeing Miranda looking so sullen. 

“So. Stephen isn’t coming.” Miranda shook her head, sighing. 

Andy hesitated for a moment before she admitted. “Nate and I separated before we left.”

++

Andy walked down the hallway. Her heart was pounding. Miranda hadn’t reacted the way she’d hoped to her revelation that they were both single. She hadn’t reacted at all actually. 

Was Andy just another name for Miranda to add to her list of conquests? Did she sleep with all of her assistants? Was that what Nigel meant about her life falling apart being time for a promotion? 

Andy came to a stop in front of Nigel’s door. She hesitated before knocking. “Hey, it’s Andy. Can I come in?” 

“Hey, Six!” Nigel grinned, throwing open the door. “I have amazing news!” 

++

The picture was a shock. Page Six was abuzz with speculation. The photo was taken during Paris Fashion Week; Miranda was centered in the photo but her arm was reaching behind her, holding someone’s hand. The _someone_ was cut out of the picture - the photographer probably didn’t even realize what they had until they uploaded the pictures to their computer. 

_Miranda Priestly of Runway, pictured holding the hand of a thus far unnamed woman during Paris Fashion Week, hot on the tails of her latest divorce._

Andy chewed her lip worriedly. Miranda was surely raising hell over it already. 

++

Andy’s phone buzzed and she looked down at the ID. She saw the last name she expected to see. 

**Miranda**. 

She opened the text message. [Townhouse. 10pm.] 

Andy closed her eyes. She was sitting alone in her now empty apartment. She didn’t relish being beckoned or toyed with but, at the very least, she thought she deserved some closure with Miranda. 

She promised the Paris haul to Emily but she figured she could keep one outfit – probably the little black Prada dress with the plum Louboutin fuck me pumps. She wasn’t about to show up to the townhouse in sweats. 

++

Andy stood in front of Miranda’s townhouse, poised to knock. Did Miranda really just call out and Andy obeyed? 

She was telling herself that she was here for closure but the way her heart skipped a beat when she thought about Miranda suggested otherwise. 

Had she really fallen in love with Miranda Priestly? It probably would’ve been simpler and less painful to just cut her own heart out with kitchen shears. 

Whatever her motives, destructive or constructive, she knew she had to go in. She looked at her watch **9:54**. 

Screw fashionable lateness. She took a deep breath and knocked. 

++

“I’m still hurt that you left me in Paris.” Miranda admitted. 

“I’m still upset about what _you_ did.” Andy countered. 

Miranda smiled tersely. “I have thought about the possibility of you no longer being in my life… and, frankly, it makes me sad.” 

“I want to be in your life too.” Andy sighed. “But If it’s going to work I can’t be a dirty secret.” 

Miranda handed Andy a piece of paper. “It’s a press release. With permission, I would issue this statement on the nature of our relationship.” 

“You’re not ashamed to name me?” 

Miranda smiled. “Far from it.” 

++

“Girls, I’d like to formally introduce Andrea.” Miranda rested her hand on Andrea’s shoulder. “I know that the three of you have met and I am calling a moratorium on any and all pranks. Hijinx will henceforth not be tolerated.” 

“We hear you, mom.” Cassidy said. 

“Loud and clear.” Caroline nodded. 

Both girls had a twinkle of mischief and a barely concealed smirk. 

“I’m serious.” Miranda repeated. “Look at my face, monsters. I am _extremely_ serious.” 

“Yeah, we know.” Cassidy agreed as the twins retreated from the room.

“I’m sorry in advance for whatever they’re going to do.” Miranda whispered. 

+++++++++++++++++

“Oh, yes, Andrea…” Miranda gasped breathily as Andy’s lips descended on her neck. Her fingers tangled in Andy’s silky hair. “Don’t hold back, darling.” 

“I have permission to give you a hickey?” Andy giggled. 

“I can cover it up.” Miranda bit her lip. “Please.” 

Andy ghosted her lips over Miranda’s sensitive skin; Miranda sucked in a breath. 

“Say my name…” Andy ordered, teasingly running her tongue lightly against alabaster skin. 

“Andrea…” Miranda breathed. “Andrea…”

Andy’s lips covered a patch of smooth skin. Her teeth and tongue combining with suction and Miranda moaned her name again, fingers tightening in her hair. 

++

Nigel cleared his throat and Miranda looked up with pursed lips. Nigel held up a black and gold Hermes scarf. 

“Why?” Miranda folded her arms. 

He cleared his throat again. “Your, um, ‘ _property of Andy Sachs_ ’ is showing.” 

Uncharacteristically, Miranda’s cheeks blushed crimson. She grabbed the scarf from her second in command. “How noticeable?” 

“Well…” Nigel chewed his lip. 

Miranda sighed. “Have a lot of people seen?” 

“Uh, I think it’s humanizing.” Nigel shook his head, “it’s really not that bad.” 

Nigel took the scarf back and put it around Miranda’s neck, tying and adjusting. “We’re all happy you’re happy.”


End file.
